


The Way To A Man's Heart

by angeredthoughts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, Cooking, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeredthoughts/pseuds/angeredthoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...help him with his cooking class.</p><p>from this: http://derek-tion.tumblr.com/post/71275425774/i-just-need-all-the-fic-where-derek-enrolls-in</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way To A Man's Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhoNatural](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoNatural/gifts).



Cringing at the dirty look from Scott, Stiles bowed his head and mumbled something about the guy’s eyes being too close together. Hurrying away, he rubbed his face and looked around. It was becoming stupid. He’d spent so long with the wolf pack he was almost completely incapable of seeing anyone else as anything other then a threat; and not Derek. Derek with his solid chest, hard stares, perfect hair and addictive scent; it was impossible for anyone else to measure up to him, physically. Now that the years had passed and they were all in college together, no one could match his affections for the older werewolf in any which way. He was dedicated, loyal, supportive and so much more. Stiles knew he’d never have a chance with Lydia and he was okay with that. Somehow he’d developed impossible feelings for Derek. He wasn’t even entirely sure when it had happened. It simply dawned on him one day.

Looking back at the guy who often studied with Scott, who’d just asked him out, he winced when he saw he was still upset. Rubbing a hand through his hair, he sat down outside the library and thought it over. It was impossible for him to date anyone else; he was incapable of thinking of anything but Derek. Thinking for a moment he pulled out his phone and read through the text Derek had sent earlier. They were finally communicating and Derek had told everyone he needed sometime alone because he had a massive ‘test’ coming up. Stiles thought it was adorable that Derek had decided to take a cooking class in an effort of having something other then take out and steak.

Biting his lip, he typed out a question, “ _Hey, I can help if you want?_ ”

Nervously he tapped his phone against his leg. He’d never done this before and he thought desperately of ways this could go wrong. At the very least he’d spend time with Derek, if he said yes. At the worst he’d laugh at him and he’d have to go drown himself with some whiskey. Jumping when he phone chimed, he looked down at it and breathed out a sigh of relief. Okay, now he had permission to head over. He thought about what Derek had said. He had to make a dinner with a dessert.

After a stop to the grocery store, Stiles stood outside Derek’s apartment waiting for him to open the door. He looked down at the things he’d purchased. It was a simple cooking class, which was a relief, because he had no idea how to make anything overly fancy. He did know delicious. Grinning as the door opened, he saw Derek had some sauce smeared on his cheek and resisted the urge to lick it off. Barely.

“Hey!”

Entering, he could immediately smell Derek was not doing well. He took everything so seriously that it intimidated him a little. The smell of burnt food told him that Derek was starting to feel overly stressed. Looking at him, he shook his head and headed into the kitchen. It was a disaster. Smiling slightly though, he turned to the wolf, “Alright, go shower and get some of that off you. I’ll clean up a bit. We’ll watch that crime show you like and then we’ll make something, alright?”

Derek looked suspicious, “Stiles, I have an exam.”

“And you won’t pass it if you stress out completely. Shower, now,” he commanded.

Derek shook his head but headed off anyway. Stiles leaned over and watched as he stripped off his shirt. He quickly pulled back into the kitchen and started cleaning. He winced at the charred rice, idly wondering how he’d managed to get it so black. He cleaned what he could and set most the pots and pans soaking in an effort to clean them. He put the supplies he’d brought away and went to the living room. Derek was already there… in a towel. He swallowed painfully and gave him his best smile before sitting in the chair. He watched the screen, focusing on it. He missed the disappointed glance from Derek. They spoke as the show played, thankfully a rerun. He moved over after Derek got some pants on and they both scrolled through some stupid cat photos, laughing at them. It took awhile before they were both relaxed enough to head back to the kitchen.

“Alright, first, we get these pots and pants clean, then we’ll make a dinner and dessert,” Stiles commented.

“Hopefully neither of us dies…”

“Funny,” Stiles snarked back.

Derek chuckled at him before running the water. After the soak it was easy to get everything clean. They dried it all and Stiles pulled out the things he’d brought. He set the potatoes down on the counter and pulled out a knife, handing it to Derek, “Cut them into thin slices. No need to skin them, but we can make some chips to go with the meat.”

“Chips, really?” Derek looked at him.

“It’s simple to do; we just need hot oil and potatoes. We’ll mix together a light seasoning to put on them for flavour, but they are easy and you can prepare them before we work on the meat,” Stiles explained.

Derek nodded and went to work with the potatoes. Stiles set up the spices for a light flavour and pulled out the ground meats he’d purchased. After Derek finished they worked on folding spices, eggs and some breadcrumbs into the meat before sliding the meatloaf into the oven. Stiles walked him through how to check spices and if they go together before they made the seasoning for the chips.

“Now we’ll make something simple that can bake while we eat supper,” Stiles offered and showed him a recipe he’d wanted to try for apple crisp.

They both read it over and Stiles made a small set of flash cards while Derek worked through it on his own. It had small notes to remind him of steps he seemed to miss. For the next hour they chatted comfortably and Stiles let himself accept he was at least good friends with Derek. When the meat was ready, he showed him how to make the chips before they sat down to eat. Derek seemed pleased and Stiles was as well. They chatted lightly before getting the apple crisp out. Stiles grinned at Derek as it looked perfect. It needed more sugar, but it was fine.

By the time they’d finished it was closing in on midnight, so Stiles reluctantly got his shoes on. He smiled at Derek, “I’ll see you after your exam?”

“Of course,” Derek replied, “Scott called a pack meeting, remember?”

Stiles nodded and left, tossing a good luck over his shoulder. He waited until he got into his car before hitting his head against something. He should’ve just asked him but he kept wussing out. He was terrified of ruining a good thing. A friendship with Derek was better then nothing at all. Letting out a deep sigh, he started the car before rolling back carefully. Perhaps he should try dating the guy with the too close together eyes after all…

* * *

Derek rubbed his eyes as he woke up. He looked at the clock and nodded. There was still another hour before he had to leave for his exam. He rolled to his feet and padded to the kitchen. He inhaled deeply and let the scent of Stiles overwhelm him. It was mixed with the scent of the foods they’d made but it was better then nothing. He had started to love the other man shortly after they had defeated Peter for the last time. He shivered, remembering how Stiles had almost died because of his manipulations.

Letting out a sigh, he went to shower. He closed his eyes as he remembered Stiles enthusiastically licking the spoon clean as they ate their dessert. Groaning, he reached down and gripped his hardening erection. It had not been intentional, that he could tell, but Stiles had made him so hard. Then he’d made the foolish mistake of putting whipped cream on the apple crisp to help with the lack of sugar. Stiles had licked it off his fingers, the spoon and the plate. Closing his eyes, clearly pictures Stiles tongue working on him. It was embarrassingly easy to come after that.

Cleaned up, he got dressed and grabbed the flash cards. He glanced at his phone as he locked the door and found a message from Stiles, once more wishing him luck. He grinned and hurried towards his class. He felt confident enough to at least pass. As he reached the door he got another text. He glanced down and read, “ _Even if you don’t pass, your face is A++!_ ” and choked.

 

Shaking his head, he went to his work station and set down the three flash cards they were allowed. He got his ingredients and started as soon as the teacher told them to. This was going to go well, he knew it.

***

Three hours later, Derek entered the apartment Scott and Stiles lived in, grinning with pride. He went over to Stiles, who was talking to Isaac. He paused and listened in, curious.

“I think I’ll try dating him…”

“Stiles, you can’t even remember his name. That’s not who you want to date anyway.”

“Well, no, but its better then ruining a perfectly good friendship, right?”

“…What are you talking about?”

“C’mon! We’re great friends, now, but there is no way he could ever want me. At least, not like I want him.”

“You’re delusional.”

“I am not, you just see more then there is.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really. Why are you questioning this? It’s almost a universal fact.”

“Hey Derek, Stiles wants to date you.”

Derek’s eyes went wide as Stiles’ face went paper white. Derek took a step forward but Stiles apparently decided to forgo the frozen shock stage and fled the room. Isaac looked guilty, causing Derek to pause beside him and pat his arm. He knew he was just trying to help but it wasn’t the most productive way of doing so. After taking a second to make sure he was alright, he moved down the small hallway and knocked on Stiles door. He tilted his head and listened but there wasn’t a sound. He tried the door. It wasn’t locked. Taking a small breath, he entered and saw Stiles sitting at his desk, staring at the wall. He looked miserable. Derek closed the door behind him and Stiles looked up, upset and afraid. It seemed as though he was expecting some sort of blow.

“At least you’re a gentleman,” Stiles muttered before standing up and pacing, “I’m sorry Isaac did that. Yeah, I have feelings for you but you know, it happens, right? I always go after people who are completely not interested in me and I suppose I get it. I talk a lot, I am far more interested in researching then I am anything else and I often forget my medication, which I did, again, and I’m sorry…”

Derek grabbed him and pulled him close. He wrapped his arms around him and held him. He felt Stiles face press into his chest and he smiled softly. Though he wasn’t a wolf he knew that Stiles was very good and scenting people. He pressed his nose into the younger man’s hair and inhaled. He just held him until his heart stopped racing before pulling away and looking into his whiskey eyes. He leaned forward and gently pecked his lips before pulling back, “Isaac did that because he is more then aware of my not entirely secret crush on you.”

“Oh…”

“Yeah, oh.”

Stiles grinned at him, but he could see worry in his eyes. He tugged him over and sat down on the cheap sofa he had set up and held him. He looked down at him as he once more relaxed before speaking, “Tomorrow, you can make me that pasta dish your father often raved about.”

“Fine, but you’re make dessert,” Stiles replied before his head snapped up, “The test?”

“Aced it.”

“Knew you could do it.”

Chuckling, he tugged Stiles close and clicked on the television. He doubted anyone would bother them. He smiled happily and squeezed Stiles lightly.

**Author's Note:**

> it was late and I did this because I liked the prompt. Sue me.  
> [Tumblr is I](http://angeredthoughts.tumblr.com)


End file.
